hexanefandomcom-20200215-history
Kroblanco
Kroblanco is one of the seven phoenixes. They use the bumhandle when talking to humans or other phoenixes through Festerbum. The human they watch over is Lars Demois, and their associated classical planet is Saturn. Their element that they manipulate is earth, and their mythological role is the Page of Viy. Etymology 'Kro' comes from Kronos, the Greek name for Saturn, and 'blanco' comes from Spanish for 'white' or 'blank'. Biography Past Life Pre-Sburb Like the other phoenixes, Kroblanco has been trapped on their ship for countless lifetimes. The ship has recently entered Earth's orbit, and they have adopted certain aspects of Earth culture, namely ancient relics and cats. Personality and Traits Kroblanco is described to be a pushover, and is considered weak amongst the other phoenixes. They're actually a huge sweetheart, is compassionate towards everyone on their ship, and is underestimated for their talents of earth manipulation. They're shown to be a pacifist, and as such, didn't have a strife specibus when their session began. They are prone to get scared easily, and reluctantly follow orders given to them by Qamarkino (even after Qamarkino ceases his wishes to become the leader.) They have a strong heart and a strong mind, but have potential that they keep hidden due to a lack of security. Later on during Act 5, they ask Emmy about how they know they're not a girl or a boy because Kroblanco thinks they might be the same way, saying "Zometimez I feel like a boy but otherz I don’t know what I feel like." This makes Kroblanco nonbinary (more specifically, bigender). Relationships Qamarkino Kroblanco is shown to follow Qamarkino's orders, and is often pushed around by him. However, Qamarkino has called Kroblanco his favourite of the phoenixes, as Kroblanco follows his orders. They seem to be good friends. Meranimus They are shown to be good friends, as they are first shown together at their introductions with a conversation. They are shown to build robots together. Theremina Theremina refers to them as a "sweet kid" and wants to learn more about them. She wants them to stop being pushed around by Qamarkino, and thinks Qamarkino treats them unfairly. She congratulates them on their date with Lars. Phobeimos Phobeimos thinks that Kroblanco doesn't notice him, and thinks that Qamarkino treats them unfairly. (But he could have just been looking for an excuse to pick on Qamarkino, as both of them have a rivalry.) Lars Lars and Kroblanco began talking when Kroblanco decided to take Lars as their kid in their session. They immediately begin to have a little fun on their own, such as playing Dungeons of Sunnydale together upon hours of their first meeting. Initially, Kroblanco refers to them as best friends. When Lars has a spell cast on him by Laraminia, he asks Kroblanco out to get ice cream. Aboard the ship, Kroblanco agrees to get ice cream with him, and says that they think it will be fun. They even send a red 777 (which means romance, in Phoenix language) to Lars, and then logs off. Theremina congratulates Kroblanco on their upcoming "date". In [S ACT 5], they are seen hanging out on LODAM with Kroblanco holding a spear given to them by Lars, which would indicate their relationship. When Erin asks Lars about the time, he says that he is busy at the moment. When she asks him if he is hanging out with his "boyfriend", he replies with "...Yes." In this page, Lars and Kroblanco are smiling and holding hands. Upon meeting and being within the same vicinity for a year, the two begin a romantic relationship, and become significant others. Category:Phoenix Category:Characters Category:Viy Players Category:Pages